warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Stars/Main article
200px |author=Cherith Baldry |cover artist=Unknown |jacket designer=Unknown |publish date=9 April 2019Revealed on HarperCollins |isbn=ISBN 9780062823540 |editions=Hardcover, E-book |summary=As the icy grip of leaf-bare tightens around the lake, the five warrior cat Clans face moons of cold and darkness-and far worse, the voices of their ancestors in StarClan have grown dim and silent. Only one medicine cat apprentice still hears them, in a strange vision of a looming shadow in their midst. One that threatens the fate of all five Clans...and the warrior code they live by. |followed=''The Silent Thaw'' |preceded=''Squirrelflight's Hope'' }} Lost Stars is the first book in the The Broken Code arc. Shadowpaw is depicted on the cover. Dedication :Special thanks to Cherith Baldry Blurb :An epic new adventure begins in Erin Hunter’s #1 bestselling Warriors series! :For the first time, all five warrior Clans have settled into their true homes in the territory around the lake. But when a shockingly harsh leaf-bare season descends on the forest, a new darkness begins to spread—a shadow that threatens a beloved Clan leader, the cats’ connection with their ancestors in StarClan, and the very warrior code they live by. :Packed with action and intrigue, the beginning of this sixth Warriors series is the perfect introduction for readers new to the Warriors world. And dedicated fans will be thrilled to discover the new adventures that unfold after the events of A Vision of Shadows. Alternate blurb :In the midst of the coldest leaf-bare any warrior can remember, the Clans have lost their connection with their warrior ancestors, and only one ShadowClan apprentice can still hear their voices–or their warning about the new shadow rising within the warrior Clans.''Revealed on bibliocommons.com Detailed plot description :A StarClan warrior observes Puddleshine and Shadowpaw heading towards the Moonpool for the half-moon meeting. He nods approvingly at Shadowpaw's eagerness and states that great change is coming to the Clans and that Shadowpaw will have a big role to play and that his name would be remembered for as long as the Clans survive. :Shadowpaw is grooming his pelt when Dovewing and Tigerstar come over and gaze down at him with pride and joy in their eyes. Tigerstar tells Shadowpaw that they've come just to see him off to the Moonpool when Shadowpaw asks his father what it is. Shadowpaw is very embarrassed because of it, feeling that his parents are still treating him like a kit in the nursery. He then thinks that his parents hadn't made such a fuss when his littermates, Pouncestep and Lightleap, became warriors but then decides that it is probably because he is a medicine cat apprentice or because of the seizures he had when he was a kit. He thinks that his parents are hoping that with some proper training with other medicine cats, he would become normal. Shadowpaw is a very nervous cat. :Later, the medicine cats realize that they cannot contact StarClan. They all think it is because of the Moonpool being frozen, but Shadowpaw senses it is something else, because of some of Bramblestar's actions. He has a mysterious voice in his head that tells him about "code-breakers". : Trivia Mistakes :A compiled list of the errors present in ''Lost Stars can be found here. Publication history *''Lost Stars'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 9 April 2019 *''Lost Stars'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 9 April 2019 *''Tapte stjerner'' (NO), Juritzen Jr. (paperback), 9 April 2019bokklubben.no External links * * * * Notes and references de:Verlorene Sterne/Allgemein Category:Book article pages